


To Belong

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alpha Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cozy Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Stephen, M/M, Omega Karl, Omega Stephen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Stephen is unsure of his relationship with Wong and Karl after he spends a heat with them.





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Had a burning need to write cuddly OT3 fluff, don't mind me.

Stephen blinked awake and fought his way through cloudy confusion. This was not his bedroom at Kamar-Taj, this was about twice the size of his, with a crackling fire and a large four-poster bed. A bed he was currently lying next to someone in. 

Stephen turned his head to take in Karl Mordo laying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a pillow, deeply asleep. Stephen felt more sore than he ever thought he could feel and he fought to try and remember the events of the last few days. 

All that came to him was a jumble of moments of ecstasy and release. Stephen’s muscles reminded him of the various times he had been knotted over the past few days. In his memories he was with Karl, tangled up with the other omega, taking out their desperation on each other. But they weren’t alone---Wong had done his duty as an alpha and seen to their needs. 

Stephen laid his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he remembered what had led them there. With all his training and learning, he had forgotten to track his heat. Of course, he had run out of suppressants by the time he came to Kathmandu, but he thought he could deal with that problem when he came to it. Unfortunately, his heat had arrived weeks early. 

Wong had found him curled up in his bed, under as many quilts as he could find. He had cried at Wong to leave, and the librarian had explained to him that they had a safe room where he could ride out his heat in peace. It was magically protected so no alpha would try and break through the barrier and mate him. Or, Wong gave him a second option. He could personally help Stephen. 

Stephen had peeked out from under the blankets, “But...but you’re mated with Karl. And I could never betray him like that, and isn’t his heat starting soon too?” 

Wong nodded, “Yes, it looks to be in full force tomorrow. You actually probably synced with him from all the time you two spent together. But anyway, I could see to you both if you want. Karl was very keen on the idea.” 

Stephen had struggled to sit up in bed, his cheeks flushed for multiple reasons, “Is this like a favor? Just to help me out?” The thought that Wong was offering to take Stephen to bed out of pity made the omega’s stomach hurt. He had seen Karl and Wong interact and each time Stephen had been overcome with loneliness. At first, he thought it was because he was attracted to Karl, but then he had spent time with Wong, teasing him and listening to him explain information Stephen was seeking, and he started to have inappropriate dreams about the both of them. At first the dreams had involved Stephen with either, and then they evolved to being the three of them. Stephen didn’t want either one for himself, he wanted to be included in what they already had. And he didn’t think he could go through with this if it was just a simple favor for a friend. 

“Oh it’s pretty selfish, trust me, considering both me and Karl are attracted to you and care for you deeply,” said Wong. 

“Oh,” said Stephen, his head spinning, “Okay.” He was relieved and overcome with emotion amplified by his heat, so much that his lips started to wobble and tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Wong grabbed the cloth from the water bowl that Stephen kept in his room and gave it to the omega, letting Stephen clean his face, “Is that a yes then? You’ll spend your heat with us?” 

Stephen stared at Wong blearily before nodding, “Yes.” 

“Excellent!” said Wong, stooping over and using his alpha strength to scoop up Stephen, who yelped in surprise. Wong then strode back to his rooms as quickly as possible, Stephen’s face buried to the comforting scent of the alpha’s neck the whole way. Karl met them at the door in an intricate embroidered silk robe, his face already gleaning with sweat. He smiled brightly when he saw Stephen and once Wong had laid him down on the large bed, Karl had wrapped himself around the other omega, kissing him and smoothing back his sweaty hair, “I’m so glad you’ll be joining us Stephen, we’ve wanted you for so long. We’ve been desperate to touch you.” 

And there had been so much touching. Days of Wong knotting both omegas, endless kisses, the omegas taking turns resting against each other. Wong had stayed lucid enough to wipe them down regularly and make sure they stayed hydrated and had some soup. 

Back to the present, Stephen was shaken by the memories of the heat. It had been nice to spend a heat with someone, two someones, but now he was feeling awkward and out of place. What if Wong and Karl just wanted to go back to being friends after this? He couldn’t imagine never sharing their bed again. And he wanted to do more than just have sex with them, he had never felt so complete being with them and he wanted to live all of the romantic experiences he could with them when not crazed with heat. He felt sick that he had gone and fallen in love with the men. 

Surely these two accomplished sorcerers wouldn’t want a sad little ragamuffin omega they had found on the street with broken hands. They were so refined and elegant while Stephen was...Stephen. He told horrible jokes and had a quick temper. He was no longer in danger being in the throes of heat, he needed to go back to his bedroom before Wong came back and booted him from the room. The very thought of that happening was breaking Stephen’s heart. 

He struggled to sit up, omegas were always as weak as kittens the day after their heat broke. Once he did, he took a moment to catch his breath before turning and placing his feet on the carpeted wood floor. Then with great difficulty, he rose to his feet, holding on to one of the posts of the large bed. His vision blurred because of the change in position and he found himself quite naked, his skin covered in love bites. Stephen knew he couldn’t go traipsing around Kamar-Taj naked, so he swept his eyes over the room, looking for a blanket or a robe to wrap around himself. The effort made him cling to the post harder, his legs threatening to give out from underneath him. 

At that moment, the wooden door to the room swung open and Wong came stomping in, his arms full of bags. He wore a hooded jacket over himself that was covered in water droplets from the rain that was tapping on the roof of the room. It was also early winter so he shivered as he walked over to the fire and stripped off the jacket, placing it on the hook by the fireplace. He set down his bags on a nearby chair. 

As Wong turned to look at his bed he let out a soft gasp, “Stephen! What are you doing? Get back in bed!” 

Stephen shook his head and closed his eyes, his cheek pressed up against the wood of the bedpost, “I was going back to my room.”

“Why? What’s wrong with my bed? You’ve spent the last three days in it.” 

“I thought you...and Karl might be finished with me,” said Stephen miserably. 

Wong scoffed, walking over to the bed and taking ahold of Stephen elbow, directing him to lie back down beside Karl once more. “You’re a genius when it comes to some things Strange, but very dense when it comes to others. Look, Karl and I don’t want this to be a one time thing, We talked about inviting you into this relationship, we both realized we didn’t feel complete without you. We will tell you that everyday until you believe it if we have to.” Wong leaned over and kissed Stephen’s forehead as Karl sighed in his sleep and curled up against Stephen’s side. 

Wong then walked back over to the chair where his bags sat and reached into one, taking out a thick, padded quilt. He draped it over his omegas, tucking it around them, until he stood back with his hands on his hips, satisfied with his work. “Now, go back to sleep, Stephen. This recovery day is a crucial part of the post-heat period.” Wong turned to the table close to the fire, where there were some books laid out for him to work on. 

Stephen’s eyes started to droop, overwhelmed with the warmth and comfort that was surrounding him. He turned to face Karl, observing his teacher in the ultimate relaxed state. Stephen brought a hand up to trace the scar on Karl’s neck that indicated that he was a bonded omega. He then brought the hand to his own bare neck. 

“Wong?” called out Stephen in a weak voice.

“Yes, love?” said Wong, not even looking up from his books. 

“Do you think you’d want to...mate me?” asked Stephen, glad that he wasn’t facing the alpha. 

“Ah,” said Wong, turning to look over at the bed, “We need to talk about that later, when you are more lucid.” 

Stephen snuggled into the bed, disappointed by the answer, but Wong continued, “But yes, I think I would like that very much. And so would Karl.”

Stephen’s smiled softly as he sank into a soft sleep, and his mind was quickly taken over by a sweet dream. Karl and Stephen were laid out on the bed exactly like they were at the moment, but their bellies were distended and lightly touching, the two unborn siblings entertaining each other with gentle kicks from within their mothers. 

Stephen rested easy all through the night, wrapped in the warmth of belonging. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! Also you can find me on Tumblr at StephenStrangeisaHo.


End file.
